Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and/or to methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to magnetic memory devices and/or to methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor memory devices, among the semiconductor devices may also store logical data. Magnetic memory devices, among the semiconductor memory devices are spotlighted as the next-generation of semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.
Generally, a magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The MTJ pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. A resistance value of the MTJ pattern may be changed depending on magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are substantially anti-parallel to each other, the MTJ pattern may exhibit a relatively large electrical resistance. On the contrary, if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are substantially parallel to each other, the MTJ pattern may exhibit a relatively small electrical resistance. Logical data may be stored into and/or read out from the MTJ pattern by using a difference between these resistance values.